gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
Caledonia Multiplex Terminal
Caledonia Multiplex, also known as Caledonia Centre Terminal (French: Le Multiplex de Calédonie; Le gare terminus de la Calédonie-Centre), is a bus terminal in Caledonia, Gravenhurst hosted by Gravenhurst Regional Transit (GRT). The terminal is among one of the rare terminals which does not have a terminal building, and is entirely based outdoors. The terminal was considered as one of the smallest terminals when the terminal opened, but later expansions of the terminal removed this name of the terminal in 2003. The terminal was designed to serve as the major regional transit hub for the Caledonia Census Agglomeration. The address of the terminal is 2 Valley Access. The name "Caledonia Multiplex" originated from the name of the nearby industrial park. The terminal also links to Mapleview Transit. It serves 5 GRT routes, and 2 MT routes. Both Mapleview Transit routes operate during rush hours only. There is also a 0.9-km underground tunnel connecting with four GO Train platforms for the Golden Corridor Line and the Texas Corridor Line. Passengers who do not wish to use the tunnel may take a special GO Shuttle bus (not assigned any route number due to the shortness of the route) to the platform. The station is the southern terminus for the Texas Corridor Line. History As part of the regional development strategies of the Caledonia Census Agglomeration, the agglomeration council sent in a request to the GRT, requesting a transit terminal in the City of Caithness - Caledonia, in order to better connect the residents to the rest of the region in 1995. The request was investigated by the GRT staff, identifying the best location in 1997. Since there were not many routes (only 2 routes back in 1997) operating in the Caledonia area, the terminal was designed to be outdoors, and to be one of the smallest in the region. Due to the simple structure of the terminal, constructions began on November 7, 1998, completing by February 28, 1999. On March 31, 1999, the terminal was opened to the public. In 2002, due to the rapid growth in the Caledonia area, the number of bus routes drastically increased. As well, there were increased demand from the riders to create a connection from the terminal to the nearby GO train platforms. As a result, the terminal went through a series of expansion renovation beginning in the end of 2002, lasting to the beginning of 2005. After the expansion, the platforms are widened, there are an increased number of platforms, and there was a footbridge connected to the GO platform. However, the terminal is still in the outdoors. In January 2007, Mapleview Transit requested to use part of the terminal in order to connect the residents of Mapleview to the rest of the region. The request was accepted by GRT, and MT routes began serving the terminal on September 3, 2007. On the same day, GRT announced to list the Dever-Dovercourt area as the service area of Mapleview Transit. The terms and conditions, however, were to remain as if the service is contracted out from GRT. The region currently proposes to move the terminal to the vacant piece of land right beside the current Caledonia Multiplex GO Station, in effort of better connection to the GO Transit lines. The new terminal is expected to be completed in 2011. By then, all the bus routes will be re-routed there for connection. Platform Layouts * Platform 1 - Drop-off Only * Platform 2 - GRT route 57 'Borden-Caledonia Link' * Platform 3 - GRT routes 137 'Caledonia', 137C 'Caledonia - Valleydale Link' * Platform 4 - GRT routes 58 'High Street', 138 'Caledonia Local' * Platform 5 - MT routes 50 'Dever Local', 101 'Caledonia - Mapleview Link' * Platform 6 - GO Shuttle route 72 / Layover * Platform 7 - Back-up platform / Layover Category:GO Train Stations Category:Golden Corridor Line Category:Bus Terminals Category:Buildings in Caithness - Caledonia, Gravenhurst Category:Texas Corridor Line